scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mei-Shniba
Mei-Shniba, commonly known as Username 666, or SCP-371-X-1 (2) (or better yet said SCP!Mei), was a semi-breed Escargian of the 7th hell. Backstory Mei was firstly born as a male semi-breed Escargian in the Escargian village of Ashtria. Her actual birth date is unknown, but due to the apparition form she is currently wielding, she appears to be in her early twenties. Considered a semi-breed Escargian, she, like her sister Nae, had always been a troubled child. Her father was a Master Escargian and her mother was a demon (presumed Succubi). Because her real age is unknown, she appears to be about 400 (Escargian) years younger than Nae. Mei never knew of Nae until her father, Sha-Mi Katara, told her about her brother (they become sisters after they find their true mates) Nae, who was serving under the influence of the Hive Minds. She didn't know the full truth. When she turned 200 years of age, she finally got her revenge on Nae by destroying his Escargian form. After she left the village, she wandered off into the wilderness of the world. The 7th Satan Shortly after leaving the village, she met up with the Devil's personal advisor, stating that he had seen her kill her brother in a brutal fashion. Mei didn't understand what the creature wanted, but after much talking, he took her to Hell, and introduced her to Satan. Satan said that she would be the perfect general to his army of the Devils. Declining would result in death. Mei then said the following words in Escargian, which were translated for your understanding. "You do realize that you can never kill me.. even if you do try to end my life, I will never die. I am an semi-breed Escargian, and always will be.. but to serve under your will, I will do it.. One condition will get me to do it. There would be no contracts what so ever. Not because I cannot write, but because I dislike untrustworthy idiots such as youself. Us Escargians don't accept contracts from a person that I know will flirt with me." Satan was forced to accept her condition, for he knew that he couldn't rule the world without her. Soon after she became his general, Satan had offered her one of the 9 hells in which she would call home. She would gladly accept the 7th hell, for it was a bit closer to 8th (*SPOILERS* - This only counts for the SCP universe.. off SCP universe is far different, so it's kind of easy to tell the difference between the original Mei and the SCP!Mei. Hpwever, their relation status is different, so don't mix them up. and don't ask why did she pick out 7th hell.. you'll find it out soon enough). As time passed, Satan broke the condition and began flirting with her, just to get her attention. Mei, who was really serious at the time, didn't allow him to do so, but he kept on persisting. Because of that, Mei got frustrated and decided to punish him for his actions. Yes, Escargians have the ability to punish even the greatest of the demons. For his punishment, she banished him from her hell, which resulted in the isolation of her hell. And that's why she's waaaay more serious than the original Mei. >> *page STILL under construction.. cause.. need more info* Category:Characters